Amp
"You did good, kid, but i've got you. There's no way out, KO." -Amp to KO Amp is a member of the Thunder Gang. He's the main muscle of the group. Apperance Amp is a tall, well built man with a blonde crewcut. he has hazel eyes. He wears black pants, a white shirt, a necklace with dog tags that have a lightning bolt on them, and wears a sleeveless orange jacket. His arms have black marking all down them, stopping at the hand. He sometimes wears black tinted sunglasses, but not often. Personality WIP Abilities * Energy Storage '''Amp can absorb, redirect, and store electrical energy. It will boost his strength, and speed * '''Increased Strength * Increased Speed * Extreme durability * Electrosense '''Like all Thunder Gang member, Amp can sense his compatriot's locations at any given time. * '''Martial Arts * Knife Super Moves * Shocking Punch '''A powerful, electrically charged punch capable of shattering metal in one blow. It can send a human, super or not, flying away at ridiculously fast speeds. * '''Thunderbird Tackle A tackle that can make a crater when it lands. will shock and burn the victim. * Storm Gutter 'Amp uses his knife to stab the enemy, transferring some of the electrical energy into his knife to leave lasting affects * '''Paralysis Grip '''Using an enhanced grip, Amp will attempt to paralyze a victim, or at least severely brak a victim's limb. * '''Thunderclap '''Amp uses an electrically enhanced clap to his opponent's ears. * '''Lightning Dive '''Amp uses an electrically enhanced jump to get himself high into the air, then puts some energy into one of his fists or elbows which allow him to do massive damage to a target and nullify a weak elbow jab from Mr. Gar. * '''Hurricane Blows ' Amp does a rush of over one thousand electrically enhanced blows to an area of his opponents body. * 'Electric Finisher ' a finishing move, where Amp uppercuts his opponent, then punches them in the stomach or back on their way down. It can easily shatter bone, and can send a victim flying at twice the speed of a bullet. * 'Amp Grip '''A signature move of Amp's in which he bear hugs an opponent and pumps them full of electrical energy, before bending backward and slamming them into the ground. * '''Amp Overdrive '''Amp drains the electrical energy from all nonhuman sources, and gains a small donation from AC and DC, which will occasionally send him into '''Full Charge ' but if it does not, the energy will be released in a super-fast right or left hook that, even if missed, will make a sonic boom, and do massive damage to whomever his victim is.It will send the foe flying at just below supersonic speed if it misses, and just above supersonic speed if it hits. Alternate Forms * '''Full charge An ability shared by DC, AC, and Amp. The three, when fully charged will emit excess energy because their body cannot handle it. lack of control in this form can fry them. However, they gain an electric barrier around them at all times, flight, and exponentially increased speed. Trivia * Like Volt and Watt, Amp is named after a unit of electricity. Category:Thunder Gang Category:Male Characters Category:Villians Category:Superhumans